As electron multipliers having an electron multiplication function, electronic devices, such as an electron multiplier having channel and a micro-channel plate, (hereinafter referred to as “MCP”) have been known. These are used in an electron multiplier tube, a mass spectrometer, an image intensifier, a photo-multiplier tube (hereinafter referred to as “PMT”), and the like. Lead glass has been used as a base material of the above electron multiplier. Recently, however, there has been a demand for an electron multiplier that does not use lead glass, and there is an increasing need to accurately form a film such as a secondary electron emitting surface on a channel provided on a lead-free substrate.
As techniques that enable such precise film formation control, for example, an atomic layer deposition method (hereinafter referred to as “ALD”) is known, and an MCP (hereinafter, referred to as “ALD-MCP”) manufactured using such a film formation technique is disclosed in the following Patent Document 1, for example. In the MCP of Patent Document 1, a resistance layer having a stacked structure in which a plurality of CZO (zinc-doped copper oxide nanoalloy) conductive layers are formed with an Al2O3 insulating layer interposed therebetween by an ALD method is employed as a resistance layer capable of adjusting a resistance value formed immediately below a secondary electron emitting surface. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique for generating a resistance film having a stacked structure in which insulating layers and a plurality of conductive layers comprised of W (tungsten) and Mo (molybdenum) are alternately arranged in order to generate a film whose resistance value can be adjusted by an ALD method.